peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 July 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-07-24 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *Due to a technical problem establishing the link, Zane Lowe has to fill in for the first 10 minutes until the connection is restored. *After the previous night's programme, Peel and the team went out to see T. Raumschmiere at Nag Nag Nag. *Peel is still awaiting the delivery of what he says is the first record he has purchased via the internet ("Memories of Maria" by Jerry Byrd). A separate copy is eventually supplied by a listener in Newmarket and gets a spin on 21 August 2003. *The latest release from Half Man Half Biscuit was waiting for him at home however. A track from it goes straight into the programme. *John had walked past Darren Hayman of the French on his way into Broadcasting House that evening but hadn't realised it was him until he was inside the building. *A listener asks about a reggae version of the "Coronation Street" theme they have heard about. Peel confirms its existence (Izzy Royal is the artist) and remembers to put it into the programme the following week (on 29 July 2003). *The official track listing page on the Radio One website includes "Surf's Up" by the Original Surfaris after the Sin O The East track, but this appears to have been cut from the running order. Sessions *Seedling #3. Recorded 2003-06-05. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *D-Type: Slapper (12") Beatz *Nasum: Living Next Door To Malice (LP - Helvete) Relapse *Scientist & Soul Syndicate: Good Dub (Various Artists LP - Haul And Pull Up Selecta (Heavy Weight Dancehall 1979-82) Trojan *Seedling: Pink Volvo (Peel Session) *Mos Eisley: Elvis Kicks (LP - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *T. Raumschmiere: Untitled (12" - Bolzplatz EP) Kompakt KOM 21 *Creepers: Baby's On Fire (12") In Tape *Tramp Attack: Eight Years Since School (7") Must...Destroy *Joe Tex: Hold What You've Got (Various Artists Compilation LP - The Dial Records Southern Soul Story) Kent *David Jack: The Loneliest Monk (LP - Without Vocabulary) KFM *Seedling: Hey Man (Peel Session) *Sin O The East: Eugene (EP) Fluorescent Friends *Outsidaz: No Need For Alarm (12") Hecttech *Super Furry Animals: Golden Retriever (LP - Phantom Power) Epic *Florrie Forde: He Loved Her - Who Did? He Did - Where? (8") Edison Bell Radio (Pig's Big 78) *Kill Yourself: Moustache (EP - Soft Touch Of Man) White Label *Leon Switch: The Fear Inside (12") Unkut *Half Man Half Biscuit: Jarg Armani (EP - Saucy Haulage Ballads) Probe Plus *Slits: Shoplifting (Various Artists Compilation LP - Post Punk 01) Rough Trade :JP: "When that first came out we couldn't play it on the radio actually, because people would have swooned with horror at the swearing in it." *Seedling: Headnoiz (Peel Session) *Ant & KN: Fast Lane (12") Cluster *French: Porn Shoes (LP - Local Information) Too Pure *Hank Williams: Too Many Parties And Too Many Pals (Compilation LP - No More Darkness) Trikont *Hybrid: True To Form (12") Distinct'ive Features a guest appearance by bassist Peter Hook of New Order. *Forty-Fives: Follow Me Down (LP - Fight Dirty) Yep Roc *Seedling: Ms Jackson (Peel Session) *Technical Itch vs Dylan: The Legend (12") Tech Itch File ;Name *John_Peel_20030724.mp3 *John_Peel_20030724.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *John Peel 2003-06 *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online